


In Which Remus Lupin Tries and Fails to Write His Essay

by halfasliceofmint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, M/M, Remus doing an essay, Sirius Black being lazy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfasliceofmint/pseuds/halfasliceofmint
Summary: My sister wrote this cause she couldn’t contain her shippingisms she don’t have an account and she ain’t gone make one so here it is
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	In Which Remus Lupin Tries and Fails to Write His Essay

**Author's Note:**

> My sister wrote this cause she couldn’t contain her shippingisms she don’t have an account and she ain’t gone make one so here it is

Remus was studiously rereading his essay, eyebrows knitted in concentration. Besides him, Sirius absentmindedly drew on his arm, having given up on his own essay.

Scritch, scritch, scritch. Remus’ quill danced across the parchment. He took a break from assaulting his essay to stretch.

“Can I draw on your arm?” Sirius asked, having covered his forearm with doodles. 

“What? No. This essay is due tomorrow.” He said, his eyes already flitting back to the page.

“Please?” Sirius begged, “You’ve already been working on that essay for hours. I’m sure it’s probably perfect by now. And, you need a break.” He stared pointedly at the several coffee cups littered around the table. 

Remus rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Fine. As long as the ink is non-toxic.”

Sirius pretended to be offended, “Oh please, who do you think I am? Only the best for you, Moons.”

He fought back a blush as Sirius grabbed his arm, trying not to smile. _He’s just initiating basic human contact with you. It’s not a big deal. At all._

He tried to return to his essay, although Remus was mostly thinking about Sirius’ soft smile and the gentle brush of the pen on his skin and his hand in Sirius’. It was hard to type with a singular hand, but Remus didn’t want to pull his hand away and ruin the perfect moment.

With Sirius’ quiet humming filling the common room, Remus thought he’d rather like it if the moment lasted forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Bro wolf star is both cute and the worst thing that’s ever happened to me.  
If you’re reading this, why? Like actually. 
> 
> Oop yep that’s my sister ok bye


End file.
